Snowbird
Snowbird is a sleek, pure-white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight Dark River Outcast :As Lionpaw goes past her with Brambleclaw, he notices that her stomach is big and swollen with kits. She agrees to watch Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit, when the queen goes on the journey to the mountains. She and Tawnypelt appear to be very good friends. Eclipse :When WindClan invades ThunderClan, Hollypaw breaks into ShadowClan's camp and pleads for help from them. Tawnypelt, Blackstar, and Russetfur agree to help them. Tawnypelt gets ready to go with Hollypaw to see what's going on, then asks Snowbird if she can take care of her kits, Tigerkit, Dawnkit, Flamekit, who beg to come with them. Snowbird agrees and watches as the battle patrol takes off. Long Shadows ''Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice It is noted that she has left the nursery and returned to warrior duties. Though it is not revealed who her kits are, they might be Ferretpaw, Pinepaw, and Starlingpaw, who are the new ShadowClan apprentices. ''Fading Echoes :Snowbird is sitting with Tigerheart and Redwillow at a Gathering. She is later seen with Redwillow as the two are gossiping with two WindClan warriors. She is later seen fighting Rosepetal in the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. According to Lionblaze, her eyes gave away her battle tactics. Night Whispers :Snowbird is seen resting after the battle against ThunderClan. She has wounds on her belly, but Flametail treated them with marigold and advises her to rest. She is later seen during the Clan meeting commenting on ThunderClan's battle strategy. She notes that while ThunderClan climbs the trees, ShadowClan is ready to pounce on them once they land. :Snowbird is later preparing to leave on a patrol with a few of her Clanmates. :Much later, she is heard by Dovepaw with her Clanmates: Ratscar, Tigerheart and Pinepaw. She is amused when she sees Pinepaw fall into a snow bank. The patrol later finds Flametail and offers to help him search for herbs, since the prey is hiding. Flametail notes that he smells fresh borage on the apprentice's pelt due to the brambles preserving the borage underneath the snow. Snowbird comments that Flametail has gone crazy, but Tigerheart defends his brother, having faith that he knows what he is doing. The patrol points the way and Flametail goes and finds the borage. :After Ivypaw is captured, Snowbird is seen offering Olivenose to split a frog with her. Rowanclaw then orders her to lead a hunting patrol along with Ratscar, Scorchfur, and Applefur. :At the Gathering, she seems afraid after finding out that ShadowClan must stand alone. She seems to be afraid that her Clan will be attacked, but is calmed by Tawnypelt. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Snowbird, Smokefoot, and Oakfur enter ThunderClan camp to help them. Cloudtail remarks how he can't believe there are ShadowClan cats in ThunderClan, but Firestar greets them and gives Cloudtail a warning look. Snowbird is seen leaping into the battle. Snowbird is later panicked when Stoatpaw tells them that Blackstar is losing a life. :Firestar sends the ShadowClan cats home since their Clan is in more danger than ThunderClan. Snowbird hauls a Dark Forest cat away from Crowfrost. When Shredtail tries to kill Ratscar for being a traitor to the Dark Forest, Snowbird knocks Shredtail away. :Snowbird is shocked when she sees Redwillow betraying ShadowClan. She attacks him, saying the Warrior Code was more important than any cat's life, and that she would kill him. Blackstar stops her, to her disbelief, however he kills Redwillow himself. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Snowbird, along with Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, vote for Firestar to become the leader of all Clans temporarily in order for the Clans to have a decent chance for survival during a harsh leaf-bare. Character Pixels Family '''Brother:' :Ratscar: Quotes References and Citations Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters